Old Habits Die Hard
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Jenny Humphrey moves from Manhattan to get away from the pressure of Gossip Girl to Lima, Ohio where she becomes a student at McKinley High. When she gets there, she vows to change, but old habits die hard. Plus, what's with the mysterious pink-haired girl she seems to be drawn to? Jenny/Quinn
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to get away. I wanted to get away from the monster that I was becoming. They say he who fights monsters often becomes a monster himself and that was what happened to me. I was becoming Blair Waldorf and I didn't like it. I wanted her to think that she had won because I wanted to get out of New York, not just the city, but the state. I wanted to stay with mom for a little while in Ohio. I knew that going from New York City to small town Ohio would be an adjustment, but it was an adjustment I could make.

Since I was living with my mom, my dad had to pay child support. She had used that money to get a mansion in Lima. I didn't know why we needed a mansion for the two of us. I assumed it was because she thought that it would make me feel more at home.

So what had I done that I was so bad? Well it all when I was 13. My brother and I started a website. It was kind of like TMZ except without the celebrities. Instead, it focused on a small group of people in New York City. For some reason, it was a huge hit. It was probably because Gossip Girl sounded like a real teenage girl.

I was starting my new school. It was never fun to start a new school during your senior and even worse to go from private school to public school, but that was what I was doing. I could say that I did like the lack of uniforms and I could finally wear the clothes that I made to school. As a future fashion designer, it probably wasn't the best place for me, but I could always go back to New York later.

I walked into school wearing a black dress that I made with a leather jacket and fishnets. I liked to dress edgy and it was definitely something to get me noticed.

"Who is she?" I heard someone whisper as I made my entrance.

"I wish I looked like that." Another girl replied.

Suddenly, I found a microphone held by a nerdy Jewish kid in my face.

"I'm here with a mysterious new student." He said. "Tell us your name."

"Who are you?" I asked. He seemed to have no notion of personal space.

"I'm Jacob Ben Israel, the most influential blogger at McKinley." I replied. I couldn't help but be a little bit intrigued. I also couldn't help but wonder if he had that title by default. I kind of wanted to challenge him for that title. Sure, I had never run anything by myself, but I co-ran one of the most important blogs ever, at least among the shallow people of New York.

No, I couldn't do that again. Gossip Girl was bad for me and I didn't want to get sucked into that web again. Besides, I didn't even have anything to talk about. I would need a subject for a blog.

During lunch, I couldn't help but notice that the school had an auditorium. I was under the impression that public schools didn't care about the arts. Since it was empty, I decided to walk onto the stage and sing a little bit. I really liked the classics.

 _I like to dream yes, yes right between my sound machine_ _  
_ _On a cloud of sight I drift in the night any place it goes is right_ _  
_ _Goes far, flies near to the stars away from here_

 _Well you don't know what we can find_ _  
_ _Why don't you come with me little girl on magic carpet ride_ _  
_ _You don't know what we can see_ _  
_ _Why don't you tell your dream to me fantasy will set you free_ _  
_ _Close your eyes girl, look inside girl_ _  
_ _Let the sound take you away_

 _You don't know what we can find_ _  
_ _Why don't you come with me little girl on magic carpet ride_ _  
_ _You don't know what we can see_ _  
_ _Why don't you tell your dream to me fantasy will set you free_ _  
_ _Close your eyes girl, look inside girl_ _  
_ _Let the sound take you away_

"That was impressive." A man told me as he clapped his hands.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Mr. Schuester, the Spanish teacher." He answered.

"Not to be rude, but what's a Spanish teacher doing in the auditorium?" I responded.

"Because I'm also the coach of the Glee club." He told me.

"Is that the singing group that had the kiss in New York last year?" I replied. I had heard of it on the news.

"Yes." He answered. "I was wondering if you were interested in joining by any chance. I think that you have a really nice voice."

"I'll think about it." I stated before I walked out. I probably wouldn't do anything with it. I would at least do the research. I could put it on my to-do list.

The first thing that I wanted to do was check out Jacob Ben Israel's blog. I was kind of appalled by it. The layout was godawful. It was like he didn't really care about making it aesthetically pleasing. Maybe it was why his hits were only in the ten thousands. I decided to overlook the abhorrent design and check out some of the content. He really seemed to like writing about the Glee club, but he didn't even have any pictures except for ones that looked like they were out of the yearbook.

Nevertheless, I was intrigued by the glee club. I decided to go down a current roster. There was Finn Hudson who was also the school's quarterback, Rachel Berry, who was the school's drama queen and overachiever, Kurt Hummel, a gay kid who was also a drama queen, Mercedes Jones, a black girl who seemed to think she was as awesome as Beyoncé, Mike Chang, a football player who only danced, Artie Abrams, a nerd in a wheelchair, Brittany S. Pierce, a classic ditz, Santana Lopez a cheerleader who was rumored to be a lesbian, Noah Puckerman, a football player who had spent some time in Juvie, and Tina Cohen-Chang, a girl who had no outstanding characteristics other than being Asian and Gothic. It seemed like it was surprising interesting blog material. Who would think that a high school club could generate so much drama?

The more I looked at the blog, the angrier I became. It seemed like the point was solely to make fun of and ridicule the Glee club, but what business did he have doing it. He didn't seem to have a lot going for him and it wasn't really generating views, so it wasn't making a difference.

As the day went on, I couldn't help but get the idea that the Glee club really wasn't that popular, judging by the fact that they had food thrown at them during a lunchtime performance. I couldn't help but wonder why they had chosen to sing an 80s pop song. I then had an idea. I couldn't help but wonder if I could do something. I wanted to see if I could make the Glee club popular the way that Dan and I had made ourselves popular.

After school, I got a call from my brother.

"Hey, bro." I greeted him. "What's up?"

"How's Ohio?" He asked.

"Well it's interesting." I replied. "I want to run an idea by you. There's this Glee club here. They're kind of the bottom of the social ladder, but I want to see if I can change that. I was thinking of a new website to document them."

"I thought you wanted out of this stuff." He remarked. "Isn't that why you set up the situation to leave?"

"I know it is, but this school is different and I'm not going to start a battle again. I just want the website to be what we originally intended Gossip Girl to be." I explained. "I don't think that there's a Blair Waldorf at this school."

"Just be careful." He instructed.

Of course I couldn't do anything if I didn't have something to go off of. I needed a story, an inciting incident like the Serena dress thing. It was something to draw the attention of the readers. I already knew how to spread the word of the site.

The following day, I happened to stumble across something. I was in the hallway when I saw something. I took a picture and got to work on the website when I got home. The name of the sight was going to be Glee Gossip. The story was about how the Glee club got a transfer student, a boy named Blaine Anderson from the rival Dalton Academy. He was also Kurt's boyfriend.

The following morning, I happened to find something else. I found out that the Glee club had turned down an auditionee for the first time since Mr. Schuester took over. Her name was Sugar Motta and while it sounded like her voice was similar to a dying cat, the first rejection was still a big deal. I started to forward people links from an anonymous account. By Friday, everyone was talking about the website and that was how I got some really interesting gossip about how Mr. Schuester kicked Santana out of the club for an incident involving a piano.

It only took a few days, but I was already a hit from the shadows of the school. I didn't use Gossip Girl because I didn't want anyone to make the connection.

 _Hey McKinley High, Devious Diva here and it seems like the Glee club is down one diva. Will she come crawling back or will someone else replace her? All I know is that I'm gonna love being your new best friend. XOXO_

As I was finishing up, I noticed a girl with pink hair. I figured that I should get to know her better.

So this is obviously not a new chapter of Strange Directions. I came up with this idea and I wanted to run with it. Jenny and Quinn haven't met yet, but it seems like there is going to be a connection. This isn't in the crossovers section because no one clicks on the crossovers section. How will the Glee club react to Devious Diva and will Jenny join? Please don't forget to review.


	2. I Am Unicorn

_Hey McKinley High, Devious Diva here. It seems like there could be some competition. Glee club reject Sugar Motta has decided not to take no for an answer and has hired show choir legend Shelby Corcoran to lead a second Glee club. Of course will it even get off the ground when its only singer is tone-deaf?_

Glee Gossip was a big hit. It was already more popular than Jacob Ben Israel's blog in a matter of days. I had to think that the mystery played a part in it. People wanted to know who Devious Diva was, but I had no intention of sharing that information.

Of course, I was still on the fence of whether or not I wanted to join the Glee club myself. I wasn't sure if it would be easier or harder to keep my cover. I would have access to even more secrets, but those secrets getting out could lead back to me and who knew what would happen then. It looked like I was going to stay out for a little while. I would keep listening in the halls to see what I could find. I was currently at my locker by Rachel and Kurt.

"I can't believe that your mother is back town." Kurt told her. This sounded like juicy information.

"Shelby and I came to an agreement." Rachel replied. They were talking like I wasn't even there. Maybe being invisible wasn't such a bad thing. It allowed me to hear things with no one realizing it. It was how Dan operated the site at first. Of course, I did want to make a name for myself at school, though I wasn't looking to be queen bee again, although I didn't know if there even was a queen bee at the school. It wasn't the head cheerleader. It was a different experience.

I decided to go outside for lunch. Lima had slightly better weather than New York. It also gave me a good place to update the site. As I was typing on my phone, I couldn't help but smell smoke from underneath the bleachers. I looked below and saw the pink-haired girl smoking a cigarette. I finished the post before heading down.

"You know that stuff is bad for you." I told her. I couldn't help but notice how good she looked in her short skirt. She had a nice pair of legs.

"What do you care?" She asked before I heard her phone beep. I noticed that she was looking at a familiar site: mine.

"What's that?" I questioned. "What's Glee Gossip?"

"It's nothing that you should be concerned about." She declared.

"Well you really don't look like the kind of girl who pays attention to gossip websites." I pointed out.

"You don't really know what kind of girl I am." She replied.

"That's because I don't know you." I declared. "But if I had to guess from how you're dressed, I'd say that you're the kind of girl who sleeps around."

"You would be wrong then." She said.

"Well maybe you should enlighten me." I declared. "What's your name?"

"It's Lucy." She responded as she took off her sunglasses to reveal a pair of green eyes. I could have sworn that I had seen those eyes before.

"Lucy, eh, well I'm Jenny." I stated. "So how about you tell me why you're interested in reading about the Glee club."

"It's because this blogger chose them to talk about." She explained. "It's all the school is talking about, so I decided to check it out. Whoever this girl is, she seems to have a knack for writing."

"Are you even sure that it is a girl?" I challenged.

"I suppose it could be anyone, but I don't know why a guy would choose the name Devious Diva." She agreed. "I can't help but wonder how they know so many secrets. Maybe it's an inside job. So what's your last name?"

"I'll only tell you mine if you tell me yours." I declared.

"It's Fabray." She said. It was at that time that I realized who she was. She used to be in the Glee club. "Now you owe me."

"Actually you still owe me." I stated. "My last name is Humphrey, and in exchange for this information, you're going to go on a date with me."

"A date as in a girl date?" She asked.

"That's not a thing, but yes, you have to go out with me." I declared before I grabbed her phone. "Here's my number."

I then gave it back to her and walked away. Later in the day, I began to type on my phone in the bathroom.

 _Looks like we found the elusive Quinn Fabray, who now has a new look and a new name. She's got pink hair and a new style. So what would lead her to leave Q to leave the Glee club? Will she find herself in the new one?_

Once I got home, I needed to prepare for my date. I wasn't sure how much I liked her, but I knew that it would make for a good story on the site. I had made it so anyone could send me info, so she would have no idea that it was me who posted it. I probably could do my best to act like I was enjoying myself. Maybe I even would.

I ended up wearing a black feathered dress that I made. One of the perks about being a designer was that you always have the right outfit for the occasion. I slipped away from my design roots last year, but I started back up again.

 _Sometimes I feel Like I don't have a partner  
Sometimes I feel like my only friend is the city I live in  
The City of Angels, lonely as I am, together we cry_

 _I drive on her streets cause she's my companion  
I walk through her hills cause she knows who I am  
She sees my good deeds and she kisses me windy  
I never worry, now that is a lie_

 _I don't ever want to feel like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love, take me all the way  
I don't ever want to feel like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love, take me all the way (yeah yeah)_

 _It's hard to believe that there's nobody out there  
It's hard to believe that I'm all alone  
At least I have her love, the city she loves me  
Lonely as I am together we cry_

 _Under the bridge downtown is where I drew some blood  
Under the bridge downtown I could not get enough  
Under the bridge downtown forget about my love  
Under the bridge downtown I gave my life away  
Under the bridge downtown here I stay _

I then headed to restaurant. I hoped that she would show up. I did realize that it was essentially a blind date. She didn't know anything about me, even though I did know a lot about her. I didn't know if she would look for me, but I did ask Dan to delete all information about me from the site once I launched Glee Gossip. I wouldn't want anything that could be led back to me.

She did show up. She was already there when I got there actually. She was wearing a slightly slutty purple dress with purple boots.

"You came." I stated.

"You made it seem like I didn't have a choice." She said.

"Why wouldn't you have a choice?" I challenged. "It's not I forced you to come. I half expected you not to show up. So have you ever been on a date with a girl before? I'm guessing that you haven't."

"Have you?" I asked.

"I had a bit of a crush on my frenemy, but no, but trying something new is always fun." I stated. "So tell me something about yourself."

"My parents are divorced and I live with my mom." She explained.

"That's a coincidence because so do I." I pointed out. "Why did your parents split up?"

"My dad cheated on my mom." She answered. "What happened with your parents?"

"Other way around." I stated. "Then my dad got remarried to a much richer woman."

"Is that why you moved here because you don't like your stepmom?" She asked.

"No, I like Lily. I just did some horrible things and I needed a change." I stated. "I needed a break from the big city you know."

After the date was over, I decided to go on the site and write up my post.

 _Spotted: Quinn Fabray, now known as Lucy, on a date with another girl. Sources say that the girl in question had bottle blonde hair and raccoon eyes, but I am positive that it is not Avril Lavigne, just some wannabe. If this girl continues to appear, I'm going to have to learn her name. XOXO_

When I got to school the next day, I could tell that people were talking about it. I heard whispers as I walked by.

"Is that the girl?" Someone questioned.

"What's her name?" Another asked.

"I'd go gay for her too." Some girl said. I couldn't believe that people still didn't understand that you didn't get to choose your sexuality. I decided to just find Lucy and talk to her.

"So it seems like you're talk of the town." I stated.

"We both are." She corrected me.

"No, it's just you." I pointed out. "No one even knows my name."

I had to think to myself whether or not I was actually into this girl. Having a crush on Blair and also Agnes was one thing, but they were both terrible people and I couldn't actually see myself in a relationship with either of them. Lucy at first glance didn't seem to be that bad of a person. She used to be the head cheerleader and Queen Bee during her sophomore year but things had changed. She got pregnant and ended up giving the baby up for adoption. She actually was back on the cheerleading squad last year but quit.

"So I have something that I want to run by you." She stated. I didn't say anything and just listened. "You know Shelby Corcoran, the coach of the new Glee club? Well she's the woman that adopted my baby. Now she wants me to be in her life, but to do that, I have to go back to my old self."

"Well do you want to be in your baby's life?" I questioned. "Didn't you give her up because you didn't want to be?"

"Yes, but things were different then." She explained. "Now, I'm not sure what I want to do."

"Well I think that you should do whatever you feel best about." I remarked.

"Okay, then I need you to come to the bathroom with me." She declared as she grabbed my hand.

I was a little bit confused. Part of me thought that she wanted to go in there to make out. I didn't see how making out with me would solve any of her problems. She then went into her bag and pulled out…a box of hair dye.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I need you to help me dye my hair blonde." She told me. She started to sing as I did it.

 _Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart?_ _  
_ _How the music can free her whenever it starts_ _  
_ _And it's magic if the music is groovy_ _  
_ _It makes you feel happy like an old time movie_

 _I'll tell about the magic, it'll free your soul_ _  
_ _But it's like trying to tell a stranger about rock and roll_

 _If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose, if it's jug band music or rhythm and blues_ _  
_ _Just listen it'll start with a smile, it won't wipe off your face no how hard you try_ _  
_ _Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find, how you got there so just blow your mind_

 _If you believe in magic, come along with me, we'll dance until morning just you and me_ _  
_ _And maybe if the music is right, I'll meet you tomorrow so late at night_ _  
_ _We'll go dancing and maybe you'll see, all the magic's in the music and the music's in me_

 _Do you believe in magic yeah,_ _  
_ _Believe in the magic of a young girl's soul believe in the magic of rock and roll,_ _  
_ _Believe in the magic that can set you free, oh talking about magic_ _  
_ _Do you believe like I believe, do you believe in magic_ _  
_ _Do you believe like I believe, do you believe in magic_

"You have a really nice voice." I told her. "So why did you leave Glee club?".

After the dye was set in, she began to get changed. She wore a simple white dress with a blue cardigan.

"I'm going back." She said. "I'm gonna go to Glee club to see if it will help me get my baby back."

"I'm pretty sure that you can't get her back." I pointed out. "You signed away your rights. I think if you do things for that reason, you'll just end up disappointed."

"What if I prove that Shelby is a bad mother?" She asked.

"She'd probably go to foster care." I answered. "I think that the only way you could get her back would be to convince Shelby that you made a mistake giving her up, but it's probably not something that you can lie about. Do you even have any idea how to be a mother?"

"No, but I'd probably be willing to find out." She stated. "Do you think it will work?"

"It's worth a shot." I replied. I knew that this was something that I couldn't put on the site because she would know that I wrote it. I did however have something.

 _Good Afternoon McKinley, another day has passed and it looks like the Glee club is welcoming back an old member. Gone are the pink hair and slutty clothes. Now she looks more like the girl that you all know. The question remains whether this version will go back to dating boys. XOXO_

I still couldn't help but wonder if I should join the Glee club as well.

So Jenny had her first date with Lucy but was it all for show? Plus she has a better plan to get Beth back. Will it succeed? The songs are "Under the Bridge" by Red Hot Chili Peppers and "Do You Believe in Magic" by The Lovin' Spoonful. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Asian F

_Morning McKinley, Devious Diva here with some interesting Glee Gossip. Well, I've actually got two pieces of news. In less interesting news, the Glee club will be performing_ West Side Story _as its musical. Couldn't they come up with something from this century? Though, I do have something you care about. Sources say Mike Chang's parents were in a meeting with Principal Figgins about an A-. It's apparently an Asian F or something, which sounds kind of racist. Anyways, Chang Sr. was not happy with a grade I bet a lot of you would kill for. Could Mike be forced to quit the club? More to come, XO._

I was really with how the site was getting off the ground. It honestly felt like everyone in the school was reading it. Of course, it wasn't a big school, but it was still an accomplishment. People always loved a mystery. I had no idea of revealing who I was anytime soon.

One thing that I did need to worry about was my personal life. It seemed like I had a friend in Lucy. I did wish that she would quit smoking though. It was the worst of bad habits, even above sleeping around. Maybe I could get her some nicotine gum. I wasn't sure if that stuff really worked or not.

One thing that I noticed with my internet fame was that people knew who I was, but no one wanted to talk to me. I was fine with it, though, because I didn't want any false friends and I did find that popularity was overrated.

I was at my locker when Lucy approached me. I couldn't help but wonder what she was going to say to me.

"So, do you have any idea how I can convince Shelby to let me have Beth back?" She asked me.

"Well the first question is a simple one: why do you want her back?" I retorted. "Do you genuinely think you made a mistake by giving her up, or do you only want her because Shelby has her?"

"I want her back." She declared.

"That doesn't answer the question." I remarked. "I mean have you actually considered what it will be like to have a kid? You would have to change diapers and potty-train her. You would have to give the majority of your attention to her and put her needs above yours."

"Wait, do you have a kid?" She asked.

"No. Please don't put anything like that on that Glee Gossip thing." I remarked. "I've only ever had sex once."

"Once is all it takes." She pointed out. "Though, I did have it a few times after that."

I had seen some of the pictures from last year and I generally preferred the ones of her and Finn. I just thought he had more chemistry with her than Rachel.

"So, what do you think of this whole Asian F thing?" She asked. I couldn't believe that she was actually interested in that. "I mean he probably wasn't going to be valedictorian anyway."

"That would be you." I commented. "You know having a kid would make it difficult to go to college."

"I don't think that's true." She challenged. "It would make things harder, but I don't see any why I can't handle both. I've been through homelessness, so I can handle being a parent."

I couldn't help but think she actually seemed motivated. I didn't know what to say. I did have something I could put on the site though without putting any of the personal stuff that she had told me on there.

 _Spotted Lucy Q walking out of Shelby's classroom. What is she doing talking to the non-teacher? Could she be thinking of defecting so soon after joining New Directions?_

I hadn't revealed that Shelby had adopted Lucy's baby. I didn't feel that was information that the school needed to know. I had already said that she was Rachel's mother and that was probably good enough. It was going to be enough. I didn't need some big bombshell because the site was going well. It really seemed like the Glee club had a new thing every day or at least every few days.

Another thing that I didn't like about the musical that the Glee club was putting on was that it had no parts for women. I could really only think of one woman in the entire movie. It was basically telling any girl that didn't get the lead that there was no place for them.

The next day, Mr. Schuester actually approached me after class. I was wearing a red plaid shirt over a black tank and black shorts with black knee socks and boots. I knew that there were only two things that he wanted to talk to me about. Either he wanted me to join Glee club or he wanted me to audition for the musical. His history showed him to be very predictable.

"Jenny, can I talk to you?" He asked me.

"You already are. If this is about the musical, change it to something with more parts for women and then we will talk." I replied.

"There are plenty of parts for women." He argued.

"Who, Prostitute #1?" I challenged. "Everyone knows the only female character is Maria. Plus, something newer wouldn't hurt either."

Later that day, I was hit by a surprise flier. Gone was the one for _West Side Story_ and in its place was… _High School Musical._ What? How did he come to that conclusion?

 _Well, it's not often that I'm confused but the most off-the-wall thing happened today. Apparently,_ West Side Story _has been canceled and it's been replaced by something more infamous. Send me your cast lists? I don't think there's a black guy to play Chad. Anyway, I'll be covering this more later after auditions. XO, everybody._

I then realized that I told him I would audition if he changed the musical. While it wasn't any sort of legal agreement, I supposed I didn't have anything better to do. I was only going to audition for one role and wouldn't accept any other role.

"My name is Jenny and I will be auditioning for the role of Gabriela." I declared.

"Are you sure you don't want to read for Sharpay?" Artie asked.

"I know what I said." I declared. "Now do you want me to sing or not?"

"Go ahead." He declared. I was going to try hard for this role. I needed a song that really captured the spirit of the character that I was going for. I wasn't going to sing a song from the musical though.

 _Tripping out, spinning around I'm underground  
I fell down yeah I fell down  
I'm freaking out where am I now upside down  
And I can't stop it now me, it can't stop me now _

_I, I, I'll get by, I, I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I, I won't cry _

I could see the looks of surprise on their faces as I finished. I thought of singing a Hey Monday song, but I didn't quite have Cassadee Pope's range and I didn't think I would be able to pull it off. Speaking of that I found a video of Kurt and Blaine singing that song and they not only sucked, but they didn't get the point of the song. It was not a mutual breakup. You could not sing a duet to it. No wonder they lost.

"I didn't know you could sing like that," Lucy told me. "That was the song from the new _Alice in Wonderland,_ wasn't it?"

"It was." I declared. "So, what did you talk to Shelby about?"

"I told her that I would like to babysit Beth." She stated.

"You have to be honest with her." I remarked. "Even if you are, she'll probably still say no."

"You know you look nothing like Gabriela." She stated. "In fact, it would probably be some of the worst casting ever if you got the part."

"I specifically remember him saying looks don't matter." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but there's looks not mattering and then there's casting a tall pale-skinned blonde to play someone who was originally play by a short tan-skinned brunette." She replied.

"Well I'm not taking another part. I'm either going to be the lead or I'm not going to do anything." I told her. I could probably do wardrobe, but I was not sure if I wanted to.

"So, were you going to audition?" I asked.

"I don't have time to devote to being in a play." She remarked.

After auditions were over, I decided to write something else. I was going to bury the lead.

 _Hello, McKinley. Word from auditions is that Mike Chang can actually sing. Apparently, he's been holding out on the Glee club for years. I personally think he should be Troy because when is the last time you've seen an Asian male lead in a musical. No, The King and I doesn't count because that guy was white. Also Lucy Q's girlfriend made an appearance as well. Word is she auditioned for Gabby. Sorry, Raccoon Eyes, but you don't fit the part at all._

I then went home. My mom was making dinner when I got there.

"You're home late." She noted.

"I stayed late because I was auditioning for the musical." I explained.

"Wow, you haven't been in a musical since middle school." She said. "I remembered when you played the lead in _Mamma Mia._ I still have the tape. _"_

"You promised to never show anyone that tape." I declared.

"Well I think being in something like this would be a great way to make friends." She told me.

"Mom, I don't need you to lecture me." I replied. "If I want friends, I'll make friends."

I hadn't told her about Lucy yet. I wasn't sure what we were. It might have been something that I should talk to Dan about. I didn't think I had a crush on her, but may have possibly wanted to be with her. It was confusing.

"Hey." Dan answered.

"So, I have something that I need to talk to you about." I stated. "It's not about the website. That's going great. It's actually about something else. How did you know when you first liked Serena? I'm not talking about a crush. I want to know when you know you really liked her. How did it feel?"

"Why, do you think you like someone?" He asked.

"Maybe." I answered. "I've just gotten kind of close to her and I don't know what any of it means."

"Her?" He questioned in surprise. I hoped he wouldn't be freaked out by it.

"Yes, her." I confirmed. "I'm confused. She's really my only friend here and I kind of want to be more."

"Well maybe ask her how she feels." He suggested. "Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Well I auditioned for the musical, which happens to be _High School Musical."_ I explained. "If I get in, I am going to be the lead."

"I remember how you used to be obsessed with that." He remarked.

"I was 12!" I argued. "I might work as the costume designer if I don't get the part. I might work as the costume designer if I do get the part."

"Well just do whatever makes you happy." He replied. "Also, I'm trying to get Serena to forgive you. She may call you in the next few days. I'm just giving you the heads up so you're not surprised by it."

He then hung up. I honestly didn't know what I was going to say if I talked to Serena. I was trying to steal her boyfriend. I wouldn't say that I was over Nate, but I could deal with being apart from him. I probably should have gone to a therapist about it. Another reason that I was nervous about starting a relationship was if Nate ever wanted to get back together, I would probably say yes and that wouldn't be fair to whoever I was dating.

The next day, I went to school and made another new post. If the site ever got as big as Gossip Girl did, I might not be able to do it by myself. Actually, I probably could. Dan had done it by himself when I took a leave from the site and he seemed to have a pretty good handle on it presently.

 _Hello, McKinley. Word on the street is Mercedes is not happy about auditions. Looks like our girl doesn't want to play Taylor. I can't blame her. Who would want to be Taylor? Kind of name is Taylor anyway? Could she potentially leave the Glee club? Guess we will find out after the cast list is posted. XO_

I decided to go over to Lucy and talk to her. I wasn't sure if I wanted to ask her on another date. I never really asked if she enjoyed the first one, even though it wasn't real. Before I could say anything, she spoke up.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" She asked.

"I didn't really have any plans." I answered.

"Well now you do. You're going to help me babysit Beth." She stated.

"And what makes you think that I'll do that." I replied.

"Because you like me enough to do it." She replied.

"Okay, but I am not cleaning up any messes or changing diapers." I declared.

I enjoyed the day more than I expected. One thing that I learned was that Beth already knew how to walk, so that involved chasing her a little bit. It also involved me having fun when I tackled Lucy. There were a few points where I thought she was going to kiss me, but she never did and I was a little disappointed.

The next day, I had some of the biggest news since I started the blog. I also got the part. I was surprised that they gave me the part.

 _Hey, everybody, it's Devious Diva. Well, it looks like I was right. Mercedes has left the Glee club. She seems to have joined the upstart club of Shelby's. I wonder how Will deals with that. And since I know you're too lazy to actually read the cast list, I'll just post it here. XO_

 _Troy Bolton: Mike Chang (I called it)  
Gabriela Montez: Jenny Humphrey (WTF?)  
Sharpay Evans: Rachel Berry (This kind of works)  
Ryan Evans: Kurt Hummel (BTW, he is gay in this version.)  
Chad Danforth: Blaine Anderson (Well he's a minority)  
Taylor Whatshername: Santana Lopez (It was Mercedes but she said no)  
Kelsi: Tina Cohen-Chang  
Basketball Coach Guy: Finn Hudson  
Dramatic Drama Teacher: Shelby Corcoran (Yeah, no student could handle that role)_

I was also the designer. I had to admit that I was excited about it. Maybe I still did love musicals.

So here's another story that has returned. Jenny and Lucy are slowly developing. Also they'll be doing High School Musical. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
